robotboy_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Swimming Contest
The Swimming Contest is a fan-made episode of Robotboy that focuses on Tommy Turnbull and was written by Vestonbruno3. Synopsis Tommy Turnbull joins his gym class for an annual swimming competition, the problem is, his gym teacher, Janet Wolfgang is making him want to swim without anything on. Recap Tommy Turnbull walks around the neighborhood seeing Katie Jones, Gus, Lola, and Perry practicing swimming. Tommy finally encounters his PE teacher, Janet Wolfgang, who has been looking for him. She tells him about the upcoming swimming competition between Queen Grace and her classmates, which will feature all of the kids, including a naked swimmer (which will be Tommy). Tommy thinks it might be fun, but is a bit unsure about this nude swimmer stuff. Sometime later, with the help of her assistant, Tommy, Janet assigns everyone their parts in the competition. Each competitor's envelope has a biography which describe which person they are. Going after multiple envelopes, Tommy gets down to the last two envelopes, and thinks he has the one that reads "I coach kids and tell them to make friends with the pain" - but that one actually goes to Janet. Tommy gets the part of being the nude swimmer, because Naked Ned couldn't make it. The next day, the day of the contest is beginning, and once Tommy arrives naked, the contest begins. The rules are simple, whoever swims up to the end of the pool, wins! And of course, Tommy being so embarrased to be naked, swims faster than the other opponents, and surprisingly, he wins! He recieves a trophy for being the world's fastest swimmer. When the competition is finished, Tommy is just about ready to put on his clothes, but Lola wants him to come back to his house later so she can show him her special unique ability. At Lola's house, Lola demonstrates her beach ball balancing act to Tommy, who still hasn't gotten dressed yet, but is now in a towel. She tells Tommy that it takes practice and concentration to balance it very good. And the only way to take it off is to hear the sound of a whistle blow. But since Janet is not near, Lola has Tommy blow a whistle that Lola never uses, and Lola tosses the beach ball up in the air. Back home, Tommy really wants to get his clothes back on, but Janet was visiting and she needs him to stay nude because after all that stuff he's gone through, he's gotten a very fowl stench, and he needs a shower. Tommy thinks he'll finally put his nudity to better use by taking a shower in the bathroom, but Janet brought her pet elephant instead. Once she blows the whistle, her elephant sprays water all over Tommy and Janet places him into a bin with soapy water, and the elephant uses its trunk to scrub Tommy all over. Once finally dry, Tommy is now upset that he had to do that. Once Janet leaves, he finally puts on his clothes and insists that he will not do that in public again. But Lola pops up and states that she thought it was kind of cute. Appearances *Tommy Turnbull *Janet Wolfgang *Lola Mbola *Gus Turner *Robotboy *Perry Register *Katie Jones *Queen Grace *Grace's Four Swimmers Trivia *This is one of the few times that Robotboy appears only occasionally in the episode. *Lola's ball-balancing ability returns from The Talent Show . *It is revealed that Janet is a good friend of Tommy's parents *The four swimmers who assist Queen Grace in the contest are voiced by Rachael MacFarlane, Carolyn Lawrence, Grey Delisle, and Nika Futterman. Transcript The Swimming Contest/TranscriptCategory:Episodes focusing on Tommy Category:Episodes focusing on Lola Category:Fanmade Episodes Category:Season 6